CSI: Party
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: It was suppose to be the best party. The plot was simple: find out the person who " killed " Charlie... So how is it that Alice's big day turned into her disapparence and cryptic messages all point to Bella being the cause? This wasn't going as planned..
1. Murder Mystery Party

Angel: Hello! This is your new favorite author, Angel. Right now I'm in the transition from anime fanfiction to Twilight fanfiction! SO FEED MY ADDICTION AND READ!

Nam: -holds up a sign that reads- We own nothing, but I'm now an author so I am no longer that idiot's sidekick, SO YAY ME!

Angel: -glare- I thought we left those signs in the Avatar: The Last Airbender World?

Nam: -flips sign so it now reads- Nope! :D**Murder Mystery Party**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invite Problems**

I look down at the square envelope that falls out of my locker. On the front it reads, Alice Cullen, in a handwriting that suits only my brother Emment. Poor soul, I would have helped out with invitations this year but I had to work and Alice always needs the invitations to be in everyone's lockers two weeks before the RSVP date. Don't know why she plans it that way, everyone with a pulse in this school awaits her party invitation and pray that they'll be on the list for that year. She gets all her answers for the invitations and a couple calls begging for one by six o'clock that night.

I open up the letter, awaiting to see what the crazied theme would be this year.

_You are invited to Alice Cullen's 17th Birthday Party_

_The theme this year will be......._

**_CSI MURDER PARTY_**

_Please note, this is not a costume party, so don't show up dressed like a corspe_

_At: My house.............ask me if you don't know how to get there_

_Date: May 29_

_RSVP: By May 14_

Hm, I was expecting 1940's or something. Alice always picks crazy themes for her parties. Last year it was Pretty Women, ahh that one wasn't fun for her dad. She dressed up like a shorter version of Julia Robert's character Vivian Ward. Nothing like seeing your daughter dressed up like a classy hooker now is there?

I laugh at that image all the way to my next class.

Already the buzz about the party is everywhere. The list always seems to vary from year to year, the only expectations being: me, Jasper her drama partner, Emment by big brother, Rosalie one of Alice's frequent shopper buddies and her older brother Edward.

Seeing how I was Alice's best friend, I always attended her parties, plus I usually made the invites anyways. Japer was alright, though it was clear to everyone that Alice liked him and for some reason he either didn't notice it or was ignoring it. Emment, was just..........Em. There was no other way to describe him without going into a long rant about his crazy mind and love of stupidity. I never spoke to Rose that much, seeing how we only met a few weeks ago, she just didn't seem to warm up to people easily. Alice told me it would take some time but I don't know, I think she just might hate me. The there was Edward......

Next to Alice, he was my best friend. But, I was no fool, he was beautiful. He was about half a foot taller than me, had copper brown hair ( which I heard a few girls in my class call " Sex Hair " and then wonder what he used on it only to be given the shock of their lives when I told them it was natural ) and green eyes that made your body stiffen at the site of them.

But as I said before, I'm no fool. Rumors of him dating Tanya have been circulating since seventh grade and he refuses to talk about it. I even catch her glaring at me if I get to close to him, classic girlfriend move. Nope, I would have to be happy with just being his best friend. I'll probably end up being his " best girl " at their wedding and I would smile throughout the whole thing.

I want him to be happy and if she makes him happy, should I really stop it?

_**BANG**_

The sudden noise knocks me out of my daydream state and straight into the eyes of Jessica. Her smile is clear on her face and I can only expect the reason why.

" I GOT INVITED!"

Bingo, for some reason whenever people want to flaunt the fact they got invited they'll go find either me, Emment, Edward and now Rose I guess seeing how she's now forever on the invite list. I smile and comment on how great that is. I like Jessica, but if she got an invite that means that her shadow also got one.

" Lauren got invited too! "

Ah, fudge monkeys. Jessica alone was great but Jessica and Lauren was a horrible mix. It was because of Lauren that I met Alice, so I have to be grateful for that. Jessica kept going on and on through English about how the party was going to be great and I just wished for silence. It was the same up until lunch, when I finally ditched her for the lunch line. Once I reached safety, I heard someone chuckling. I turned around and I saw, him.

" Eddie! Don't laugh at me!"

" Don't call me Eddie!"

We both started laughing. He, for my eagerness to run from Jessica, me for the name Eddie. He never did like that name, but somehow whenever I said it, I was never chewed out for it. Now if Alice or Em said it, the sparks would fly. We started talking about all the craziness about the invites and started going over the funniest reactions all day.

" And then the girl starts crying and screams " THIS IS BETTER THEN SEX " and her poor boyfriend is standing right next to her!" I nearly choked on my milk on that one.

" Ahh did the boy toy even get invited?"

" From the look on his face when he saw that she did, nope!"

We reached the lunch table first for once. Usually Em. has two plates of food, Jasper is reading over his civil war novel, Rose is shaking her boxed salad in order for every leaf to have her speacil recipe honey french dressing and Alice is reading a magazie by the time we get there.

" OK, I take your better then sex girl and that I raise you, Mike thinking he got invited because he's now on Alice Cullen's hot list, for Alice will only invite guys who are an 8 or above to her parties. Then he started going on about how he knows she's friends with Jasper and how she should stop inviting him for he's no longer " up to standards "

Both of us almost exploded in laughter. I knew half the cafe. must of have been looking at us, but I didn't care right now. It was nice to get some alone with Edward time.

I heard a huff behind me. Turning I saw Alice, who looked positively pissed. Now Alice isn't one to get angry easily, but when she does it's best to get out of her way, which is exactly what I did. I slide sideways and Edward grabs me by the waist and hoists me onto his lap. I press my knees against my chest and sit sideways to watch Alice's temper explode. She sat down and started mauling, not eating, her food. Em. sits across from her, looking slightly frighten. Rose sit next to Alice, looking quite pleased with herself while holding down her laughter. Jasper sat next to Em, trying not to be in the situation at all.

" Oh come on Alice it's not that bad....."

" YOU INVITED ALL THE PEOPLE ON MY DON'T LIST! Except for the people at my table, nearly everyones' name you wrote now on those letters where from my don't list! Now my drama friends think I don't care and I I have to deal with bitches for the night!"

Alice was always kinda moody 'bout her parties. She just wanted perfection, and she claimed she was getting closer every year. This was a major set back to her.

" How about we go around and say it was a mistake....."

" AND UN-INVITE HALF THE SCHOOL!? That's rude! "

" But you don't even like them!"

" Your point?"

Em, hit his head on the table. Even in anger, Alice was still a lady.

" You and I will resend a new bunch of invites, to my friends. For the few people **YOU **invited that I truly hate, **YOU **will have to explain to them how their invite is now no longer valid "

Emment nodded his head and went back to his food. Jasper was trying not to smile next to him, but a smile was threathening on the side of his mouth. Rose on the other hand, had no problems with her amusment showing and started laughing at poor Emment for the rest of lunch. That's when I fell it. Amidst the laughter I feel it on the back of my neck. Shifting my gaze, I see Tanya staring at me. That's when I fell the blush rush to my face. Not only am I on Edward Cullen's lap in the middle of lunch but his arm is around my waist. If I was her, I'd want to kill me too! I tap on his arm and that's when Edward seems to notice the position we're in. He let's go and I go back to my spot.

I didn't eat for the rest of lunch.

Worst of all, I still have my blush painted on my cheeks when Jessica whispers to me before I'm able to walk into biology with Edward. We' were walking in two different directions down the hall when she bumps my shoulder and whispers,

" I saw that."

I whip around so quickly, that I almost fall over. Edward grabs my shoulders and stops the would be accident; but I'm so focused on finding Jessica I don't even notice. Only a few doors down I see a mass of dirty blond hair round the corner, a fit of giggles echoing after it.

Ah dang it, she knows.

**? EPOV**

This is gonna be fun. I met up with Alice and thanked her again for the invite. She tells me that it's no problem and how she needed a good actress at the party. She sets up the game plan for it, and I can't help but laugh.

This party was epic!

I smile walking into math class and see Lauren is beaming as well.

------------

_If only in her laughter did she notice the enemy looking around the corner, laughing as well. She was going to get rid of all those who challenged her and this party was the perfect backdrop of her revenge._

* * *

Angel: **Please note the _slanted _words at the end are a different POV, and yes that person is crazy**. And I can bet, that **NONE** of you will guess who it is.

Nam:-glaring at Angel- apparently we didn't quit fanfiction like I prayed we would!

Angel: NOPE! AND THUS OUR TRANSITION FROM NARUTO/AVATAR FANFICTION TO TWILIGHT FANFICTION AFTER A SCHOOL YEAR OF SILENCE BEGINS!

Nam: -holds up a sign that reads " Don't mind her, she's not right in the right in the head "

Angel: GIVE ME A REASON TO COME BACK AND REVIEW! AND NAM I'M GONNA BURN THOSE SIGNS!


	2. Put Some Clothes On!

Angel: -glaring- You guys didn't review.....DO YOU HATE THIS STORY THAT MUCH!?

Nam: Please Read and Review or she might cry! Oh and we don't own anything.

* * *

**Put Some Clothes On!**

I never thought it was possible to be hated so much. But Tanya managed to prove me wrong. When I left Biology with Edward, laughing at our teacher's amazement of how quickly we finished the lab, she was standing outside the class, glaring. When I changed for gym in the locker room, she was there, still glaring. And when I hid behind Mike while he played badminton and I " helped " she was in the stands, you guessed it, glaring.

Maybe her face will get stuck that way.

I roll my eyes at the thought, my luck wasn't good enough for her face to get stuck that way. I can understand why she might hate me, but she she has to do it for so long!? Even Rose, would have given up by now! Granted Rose's glare has been known to make people cry just by glancing at it, but that's besides the point. I was freed from the torute when the bell rung, signaling the end of school. I quick changed so fast, that even Alice's drama friends would be impressed and ran out the door. Down three halls, two corners and a quick stop at my locker, I had the parking lot in my sights; I love my luck, right now.

" Hey Bella " a voice called out for me. If only my luck loved me back. I cringed and turned to be face-to-face with Mike, Tyler and Eric. Tyler and Eric were seemlying harmless but it was Mike that worried me. He was blond, had boyish looks and blue eyes; in other words your average California poster boy; too bad this was Washington. He had been my friend since we were in third grade and he offered to share his glue with me for a class project. But ever since ninth grade, he's been asking me over and over again on dates and couldn't seem to get it into his skull that I wasn't interested. Our friendship soon fell apart after I started hanging out with the Cullens and he got his two sidekicks.

" Hello Mike " I tried to wave him off and run off to Em's car in the parking lot, but he cut me off.

" Did ya hear, I got invited to Alice's party " he waved the invite in my face. It was only then that I noticed that both of his friends were on both sides of me. If I tried to back up I would backup start into a brick wall. He was cornering me.

" That's great!" I faked enthusiasm trying to think of a way out. I couldn't yell for help, because technically he wasn't doing anything. I could run between the small space between Mike and Eric but I doubted I could get away. I looked up at Mike and unlucky for me he'd believed my enthusiasm was true.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go-" that's when I saw it, a mass of copper hair walking towards the parking lot.

" EDWARD!"

The group turned around as Edward looked back and forth trying to find out where the voice was coming from. When he saw me, I was mentally screaming.

_HELP ME!_

He saw who I was surrounded by and it was like he heard me. An amused smirk grew on his lips.

" Hello Bella, " he strolled over to me, his smirk never leaving his face. Mike and his friends instantly backed off when he reached us, terrified of what he would do to them.

" Cullen " Mike said his name almost as if it was the world's worst insult. Edward held out his hand, motioned his head towards the parking lot and I gladly accepted it. We did this alot, silent talking, even with Em as my twin, I doubt I ever had such a connection with him as I did with Edward. We walked hand and hand towards the parking lot, leaving Mike in our dust.

" Bella!"

I turned to see Alice and Rose waving me down from Alice's neon yellow Porsche.

" Gees Bella, could you take any longer?" she asked smiling

I rolled my eyes, " Well I don't know, I could have stopped at the snack machine, done my homework, talked Mrs. H about that math homework I didn't get-"

" Gees, Bella sarcasm isn't good on you." Rose said. Em wandered over to the group smiling. He then went on about how he swore he saw Professor James and Victoria kissing and how it wasn't fair she was getting an A in the class. We rolled our eyes at him. He had this nasty habit of making up stories just to make us laugh so we never knew what stories to believe. Rose and Jasper where the first ones to leave in Rose's red BMW ( she had a thing for flashy cars ). Rose and Jasper always drove home together seeing how they have been neighbors since birth. Rose had gone to a private school before transferring to Fork's High this year so we never actually met her until Alice dragged her to the lunch table the first day of school screaming about how she had a new friend.

Em and I got into his jeep, waving goodbye to the Cullen duo before heading home.

I could hear my mother's new favorite show of the week, _A Haunting _all the way in the garage. Dad didn't get home until six o'clock usually but seeing how Em and I would be leaving to go over to Alice's, I would have to cook dinner now. Now you might think that my mom would make dinner but nope, that job fell on my shoulders. My mother Renee was one of the most.............eccentric people you would ever meet in your life. IF she wasn't an older clone of me in the looks department I would have thought that she was Alice's mother instead. Because of this, she had a habit of either forgetting she was even cooking and the food burning to ashes or googling random and bizarre recipes online. A good thing, everyone in my family developed a cast iron stomach due to this, but when it was discovered I could cook at the age of 13, cooking duty went to me for the good of the family.

Em had cleaned out the leftovers last night and seeing how Em would be finished with his homework in half an hour, I made the easiest meal ever.

Spaghetti and meatballs.

The meal was done by the time Em finished and we after shouting that we were leaving to mom we were back in the car. Mom hadn't reponsed when I said that we were leaving nor did she talk at all while we were home. I hope she was ok. We were about to about three minutes from Alice's mansi- HOUSE, when THAT song came on.

Rockstar

That song might go unnoticed in any other car in the world but in this car......

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs I'll never get in_

Em's face lit up as he prepared for his " entrance. " Em sang along with the lyrics waiting for the second verse to come. Come on, move faster, I need to get out of this car, NOW!!!

__

It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

_I want a brand new house  
In a town named Forks  
And a clearing I can play baseball in  
And a king size car big enough  
For seven plus me_

Rockstar equaled Emmett's singing time in the car.

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_I want a new jeep full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart is fine for me_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the whores comes cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just can't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every one of us hanging out  
Gonna wind up there  
Even Rosalie Hale  
With her beautiful blond hair_

" Beautiful huh?" I teased. Someone had a crush on the church girl.

_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar  
__Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Em. pulled into the driveway and I literally jumped out the car and began running up the driveway. If I had to listen to one more verse of Rockstar, I was going to bang my head into the side of his jeep. I walked into the house without knocking, me and Em were practically family. We even had our own keys in case of an emergency, but to be honest it was so we would stop ringing the doorbell and annoying everyone inside when they screamed,

" IT'S OPEN!"

Alice, Rose and Jasper where all sitting by the grand piano in the main room; Edward nowhere to be found.

" What happened to Edward?" I asked

" Gees no ' hey guys ' or ' how's process' Bella? And here I thought you were the polite one!" Rose teased.

" Hey guys, where's Edward?" I said again. Alice smirked at my impatience. After an.................interesting sleepover with Alice a year back she found out bout my crush on her brother. The worst part was she planned the whole sleepover, JUST TO FIND OUT! From the monster movies to make me on edge, the dares in hopes to loosing me up, the dare to chug Esme's wine that actually did loosing me up and her truth questions afterwards, that girl was an evil mastermind.

" He's upstairs. Go get that lazy ass so we can finish up" Alice commanded

" I thought this was Em's punishment?"

" Oh it is, but we want to listen when he uninvite people I hate, so we all came to enjoy the screams and possible crying!" Alice laughed. I'm telling you that pixie is evil. I headed upstairs without a second thought.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_" EMMETT I THOUGHT WE WENT THROUGH THIS!!!" everyone, minus Rose screamed_

_The girls come easy and the whores comes cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just can't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars_

I ran inside Edward's room not even bothering to knock and slammed the door behind me. I hated that song now. I turned and saw his room was empty.

" WHOSE THERE!?" he shouted. I looked over and saw his bathroom door was slightly adjar. The water just turned off, so he was probably getting out. Wait........a naked Edward was less than twenty feet away from me.....oh God. I instantly turned around and threw open the door.

_I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_

" Who is that!?" he called again

" B....Be...Bella" I croaked out

" Oh you guys are already here, I'll be down in a second"

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

Oh God no. Stay in here with a naked Edward? Or go downstairs for the encore?

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got the dance team on speed dial_

I slammed the door again, staying on the inside. I get the feeling I just damned myself just now. I sat down on the floor by the door waiting for Edward to come out. I figured he probably brought his clothes in with him seeing how long it was taking him. The bathroom door began to open and I had no clue what I was about to see.

He walked out and I screamed.

" EDWARD!" I threw my hands over my face but it was too late I had already seen.

" Bella!? DIDN'T YOU LEAVE!"

" PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMN IT!" and I ran out the door, with my hands still covering my face. For I had just seen my best friend, in his black and red boxers.

Oh some one shot me!

I ran downstairs, my face as red as Edward's boxers. The crowd had heard me and while most were laughing, Em looked like he was about to murder someone.

Edward came downstairs after me, clothed thankfully, and sat on the couch; away from any of us.

I should have gone for the encore!

* * *

**Angel: WOOT THIS WAS FUN!!!**

Namine: I really need my Internet back, your spelling/grammar is horrible without me

Angel: It was bad before you came and it will be after your gone

Namine: True

Angel: REVIEW! YOU GUYS DIDN'T LAST TIME AND IF YOU DON'T I GONNA BE SAD! and when I'm sad I don't update, ask my naruto fans!

Aki: You must be depressed then.......

Angel: SHUT IT! AND REVIEW!


End file.
